Good thing's might stay
by ZoeandShelby
Summary: Nina goes to America after Fabian break's her heart but only to find out something shocking about Fabian and that they came on a trip to America but bump into her. Squeal to Do You Find Love In A Lie?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Fabian's P.O.V.

Do you find love in a lie! It's been two month since she has left and those word's still ring in my head. I call her but she won't answer or she pick's up and hang's up i have at least left 35 voice mail's but nothing. I was sitting in my room all i know is that she left right after we talked. There was a knock on the door i stayed quite Trudy poked her head in

"Dearie i know your upset but you need to pack" she said i sat up

"Why" i asked if there sending me to rehab they better think twice!

"Were taking a trip to Boston then Newburyport there all in america were going to Newburyport to visit my daughter and to Boston for the trip" she said with a smile

"When" i asked

"Tomorrow morning"she answered i nodded and she left i called her again and to my surprise she answered

"Nina are you their" i said i herd her giggle

"Who else" she said

"Hey i wanted to talk" i said

"I can't i'm at work" she said

"Were do you work at" i asked

"I'm a waitress at friendly's" she answered and hung up i sighed i will keep trying but for now i must pack

Nina's P.O.V.

I went and got the food for table 5 it was a tall guy with black hair and brown hair he looked built and he was really hot he was by him self. When i got their i gave him his hamburger with onion ring's (don't remember the order haha).

"Stood up?" i asked he looked up and checked me out he grinned

"Sadly yea" he said

"Well that's to bad your cute" i said he looked at my boob's of course as every guy besides Fabian he looked .Fabian is all i think about.

"Hey my face s up here" i said he laughed

"Right remember i'm a guy" he said i put my hand on my hip's

"Yea well all guy's aren't prev's" i said and walked of i herd him chuckle now i see why that girl stood him up when i finished work i called a taxi and went was diffidently a long night.

~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~`

Fabian's P.O.V.

It was about 3 pm when we got of the plan and when we got to Newburyport we walked into a big yellow house on low street.

"Trudy i'm hungry want something to eat and something teewt"said Amber {Tweet mean's sweat}

"  
>Alright we will go to friendly's everyone back in the car"said trudy and everyone walked back in when we got there a girl with black hair and blue eye's toke us to are seat's.<p>

"Your waitress will be with you in a minute " she said and walked of

"Well let's think about what we want to drink" said Trudy then i saw Nina walk over to us she looked like she finished laughing

"Yea well James if you did that you would be fired" she said and walked over she came over [if you want to know why she said that then pm me]

"HEy i'm Nina and i'll be your waitress we hear that it's some body's birthday here?" she said then looked up and frowned a little

"It's mine how did you know" said Patricia

"I don't know but i'll be back" she said and left i saw Trudy smile then Nina came out with ice cream and put it on the table the rest of the crew came out Patricia leaned back in her chair.

_Italic's = Nina **Bold = crew **underlined =both _

_Friendly has a birth day song_

_**Friendly has a birthday song**_

_It's not to short it's not long_

**It's not to short it's not to long**

_If your good you'll get your wish's _

**If your good you'll get your wish's **

_If your bad you'll do our dish's _

**If your bad you'll do our dish's**

_Sound of_

**_Happy_**

_Sound of _

**_Birthday_**

_Happy Brith Day to you _

"Happy birth day this is your free ice cream now what can i get you to drink" she asked like if she didn't know us

"Nina i would like a coke" i said

"7 more coke's" said Amber Nina nodded and wrote it down

"Nina sweetie please join us" said Trudy

"um...


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Fabian's P.O.V.

"um i'm so sorry Trudy but i have to keep working" answered Nina I frowned a little

"Oh come on it's just one little break" said Amber putting on one of her famous puppy dog face's everyone laughed

"i wish but i really can't and i must go get your drink"she said and walked of

"oooo look's like Fabian still has a crush" said Mick

"Welcome to we love Nina land population Fabian"said Alfie

"Fabiana" said Jerome nd everyone started to laugh Nina came and gave us our drink's as she turned around she handed me a note

_Go to the bathroom _it said i got up and excused myself as soon as i turned the corner i saw Nina their

"Hey lo-Nina" i said i was almost about to say love

"Don't hey Nina me why are you here!" she said clearly annoyed

"TO see you" i said with a smile she rolled her eye's

"Right Fabian really after what happened two moth ago i thought you would of known better then to lie" she snapped back

"alright alright were here on a trip and to eat" i said she sighed

"Why me" i her her mumble i lifted her chin up

"Nina you know i love you and wouldn't hurt you" i said she still looked down

"But you already did hurt me" she said before i could answer i saw a tale blonde kid with blue eye's walk over to us.

"Nina is that you" he asked i let my hand drop Nina wiped the tear's away

"Yea James i was just helping him find the bathroom" she said and walked away James looked at me with a dirty look and walked of behind Nina i walked of to the table

"Okay you guy's ready to oder" Nina asked

"Yes" everyone answered

"Okay what would you like and one at the time" she said everyone nodded

"Okay i would like the chicken on a stick with rice" said Amber

"Dippen chicken" said Nina and wrote it down

"I would like a hamburger" i said

"2" said Jerome

"3" said Alfie

"4" said Mick Nina giggled and wrote it down

"I would like some Mac and Cheese" said Patrica Nina gave her a look but wrote it down

"I would like the turkey club" said Mara

"And i will have the steak" said Trudy Nina wrote it down

"Hey Nina" i said she looked down at me

"What" she said

"Have you ever loved some one so much you hate to se them go but their really right next to you" i whispered so that only she could hear

"I have and guess what" she said

"What" i asked

"That guy was a total jerk" she said with a grin and walked of i saw her go around to different table's their was a table across from us with black hair and brown eye's about my height Nina went over to him

"Are you waiting again or did you get stood up?" she asked i chuckled

"your funny but i'm here to see you" he said i started to listen even more moving towards the end of the seat i moved my head so i can see them she put her hand on her hip.

"Why do you want to stare at my boobs again because if you do i'll slap you" she sneered back clearly annoyed he laughed

"No i'm here to say sorry"he said

"Yea okay and i'm really sweet" she said

"No i believe your sweet " he said this time Nina laughed i moved more but this time i fell on the floor my table started laughing i jumped back up and hit Nina in the back by accident which made her spill water on that guy.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry" she said

"Sam" he said

"I'm sorry Sam" she said

"It's fine Nina not every day a pretty girl lands on top of me" he said Nina looked down noticing she was on him and got of.

"Here let me get you a towel" she said and walked of shooting me a glare she came back and handed me a towel

"You know you wet my favorite shirt " he said

"Sorry how can i make it up" she said

"How about a date" he asked Nina stood there glanced at me then smiled

"Sure" she answered he wrote down his number and gave it to her what! how could she do that

"So how about tomorrow" he said

"Sure but only use this number if there is an emergency"she said righting down her's he grinned

"So i'll call any time" he said and walked of before Nina could answer she turned to me

"Thank you" she said and went of to get our food i'm not gonna let her slip away this time i'm not even if it means i have to spy on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Okay here you go" she said handing our food to us

"Are you aloud to go out with customer's" Amber asked

"I don't know it wasn't in the hand book" Nina said quickly looking at me

"Well sweetie you should visit us" said Trudy

"I would love to how about this Saturday she said

"Yea that would be amazing i'll have Fabian pick you up" Trudy said Nina sighed

"That would be amazing Trudy maybe we can all go skating at the rink" she said James came over

"Nina there is some one here to see you" he said

"Tell him to wait"she said James whispered some thing in her ear

"W...what would h...he want" she asked her hands shaking

"I don't know but i'll kick him out" he said

"No no" she said shaking her head

"It will only make thing's worse" she said just then i saw a boy with brown hair and green eye's walk over to Nina

"Hey Nina why don't we talk out side"he said Nina nodded and followed James went back into the kitchen

Nina's P.O.V.

Once we got outside i dropped my hand from his

"What do you want Cody"i said he laughed

"Don't you remember" he said

_FlashBack _

Last month i walked home but got lost so i was at ...well a bad part of town their were some teen's somking on the side of a street

"Hey sexy why don't you come and join us" one yelled but then got a closer look at me he came over i don't know why i didn't run

"Hey i know you your that girl Nina your uncle said you would end up paying" Cody said i backed up i knew that only my uncle out of my whole family drank beer and smoked

"What" i said

"Pay up your Uncle owes me about 100 bucks now pay up"he said

"Can't you give me some time" i said not sure what else to say

"A month and don't run i know who you are and were you work" he said and ran of

Flash Back over

"B...but i don't have it" i said he grabbed my arm

"Your Uncle said you wouldn't be good with that but i know just how you can pay me back" he said

"LET HER GO!" i herd someone yell we turned to see


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Nina's P.O..V.

I turned to see both James and Fabian.

"What do you want"said Cody

"Nina now hand her over" said Fabian

"Why should i"Cody laughed

"Because if you don't we will call the police" said James

"Cody let me go" i said

"No" he answered there was only one thing that came to mind i kicked him were the sun don't shine he let go of me

"You really shouldn't of done that" he said

"Walk away or ill dial the police" i said using my cell he got up and ran i went to James and gave him a hug

"Thank's big bro" i said

"Big BRO?" said fabain

"Were like brother and sister"i smiled hugging James tighter i started to cry

"Nina i think you and Fabian should talk" James and i broke apart i nodded James walked inside

"Nina could i explain" he asked

"NINA WE NEED YOU IN HERE" yelled one of the worker's

"Saturday night at the beach at 8 pm alright" i said Fabian smiled and nodded i ran back in

_Sorry i havent updated i had a date then work then a game then i had to go on a field trip one week with the school_


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe:Hey i don't own anything and this story is what happened to me last summer so this has really happened and it's my life

Nina's P.O..V.

After work i walked home slowly taking everything in. I pulled out my ipod and listened to illegal, which it started bringing flashback of Fabian and me i smiled to myself. I stopped by the coffee shop and bought some coffee.

"Could this be the one and only Nina"I herd a voice behind me and turned to see a girl with white flip flops some shorts with a brown belt and a white tank top she had long blonde hair and one of the brights blue eye's and biggest anyone would ever want.

"Zoe! i can't believe it's you"I hugged her she laughed and hugged me back (i'm gonna use myself but the friends i bumped into was a girl named Taylor)

"Yep! how was england" she let go of me i grabbed my coffee and sat at a table with her

"I wish i never went"i sighed

"aw. sweetie what happened" she took a sip of her coffee

"Boy's their such jerk's that's all and there was like no soccer or lacrosse their! atleast at school"i took a sip of my coffee she laughed

"Boy's tell me about it"she smiled and took another sip of coffee

"i know right anyway's what's going on with you and Zach"I put my bag down but kept my phone on the table

"Broke up he is such a a prick plus i have a date tomorrow"Zoe giggled my phone buzzed i looked at the contact and saw that it was Fabian it was a text

_Hey i was thinking that we should meet today at nine that okay?_

**Yea sure ~Nina **

"Some one has a crush"Zoe sang i kicked her under the table she got up and moved her hair to her right shoulder she smiled

"I would love to stay and chat but in case you forgot i have to go check on my horses before i go to the movies with Trina and Shelby"Zoe walked out smiling. Zoe was one of those girls who is very smart has every boy at her feet very athletic and has a lot of money she own's eleven horses and has a huge house she has a lot of friends and is very funny plus i want her eye's and voice. (that's my back round in case you were woundering)

I started walking home and as soon as i got there i sunk down in the bed and started thinking about Fabian and if i should forgive him


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that. A lot has happen which I can't say because it would ruin the story! But I promise I am now back full time :p.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"To slutty" Angelina smiles at me as I turn around in my sun dress. Her green eyes flick back and forth as she reads something of her phone and giggles.<p>

"You didn't even look" I laugh, putting my hand on my hip.

She looks up and makes a weird face. "Sorry, it's just Luke comes back in a week!" She blushed, standing up. "Anyways this sin't me time. It's Nina time, you look amazing by the way"

"Really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She sits me down in a chair in front of my mirror and grabs my curler. "Yes the dress says, come after me. But the way it clings on to you with the bikini it screams I'm single and doing fine without your ass"

I laugh as she did my hair. "I don't know if I want to forgive him" I admit, painting my hands.

"Yes you do, you just don't know if you want to date him again." Angelina corrects, moving to a different piece of hair. "Oh my gosh I just sounded so smart!"She cheered.

I laugh at my friends happiness. She shakes her head of curls and keeps going with my hair. "Well if he hurts you again I'll kick his ass"

"Nina!" My sister screams. "Can I borrow your keys?" She asked, poking her head in the room.

"Where's your car?" I ask.

"Getting fixed" She says.

"Ask mom or dads if you can use theirs" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Dad took his car to get washed while he goes to the gym, and mom is still at the firm. Working overnight on her case" She explained.

"How about the spare car?" I asked.

"Red doesn't match with what I'm wearing!" She whined.

"It's a car" I say slowly, as if I where speaking to a baby.

"Yes and a car says a lot about you." She retorted. "And your car is white, it matches with me! Please!" She begged.

"No just use one of the two spare cars" I told her.

Angelina laughed as she moved around my head, laughing at our little fight. "I hate my life" My little sister cried running down the hallway to change her shirt.

"Says the spoiled rich girl" Angelina giggled. She dropped my curl. "Done! Now go show Fabian what he is missing out on"

"Ok, are you staying here till I get back or..."

"Actually I'm going to the Creighton's party with Ashton"

"But I thought you and Luke where a thing" I asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we deiced during the summer time that can change"

"You deiced or he did?" I asked.

A ping of sadness showed in her eyes, she covered it up with a smile quickly. "Both" She lied. She walked into my closet, and opened the door all the way in the back, leading to the shoes. She walked into that closet and grabbed a pair of gold and silver Jimmy Choos. "I'll bring them back" She smiled grabbing her purse and car keys shutting both the doors to my closet.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late" I say to Fabian as I locked my car.<p>

Fabian shrugged, a smile forming on his lips. "It's alright"

"So, there's this really cool arcade. Were I will probably kick your ass" I suggest looking around the beach.

Fabian chuckles. "You mean I'll kick your ass"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Rutter" I wink walking on the beach the warm sand going in between my toes as I do.

"Whatever you say Martin" He says back. We walked into the arcade and I waved at Earl, the owner he smiled.

"Nina" He says. "How as England"

"It was okay, but I missed you" I smile.

"Very sweet" He smiled giving us some free coins. "Now go play"

"Yes sir" I say grabbing the cup of gold coins.

Fabian puts in a coin and the machine starts. "So I've been thinking about us" I finally says after a while. I watch as I shoot a basketball in a hoop.

He looks over at me over his shoulder, his blue eyes piercing into me. "And I think we should start over, as friends and see where it goes from there"

He smiled. "Thank you"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask, looking at him.

"I don't think I have anything, but I would have to ask Trudy if she has anything planned for us" He says. "Why?"

"How would you feel about coming to a party? You can meet some friends of mine"


End file.
